ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Millar
Mark Miller}} | birth_place = Coatbridge, Lanarkshire, Scotland, UK | death_place = | nationality = British | cartoonist = | write = y | art = | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | notable works = Ultimate X-Men The Ultimates Ultimate Fantastic Four Civil War Wanted Kick-Ass Secret Service | website = | subcat = Scottish | influences = Alan Moore Frank Miller Grant Morrison Peter Milligan Warren Ellis Garth Ennis }} Mark Millar ( ; born 24 December 1969) is a Scottish comic book writer, best known for his work on The Authority, The Ultimates, Marvel Knights Spider-Man, Ultimate Fantastic Four, Civil War, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Wanted, Chrononauts, Superior and Kick-Ass, the latter seven of which have been, or will be, adapted into feature films. His DC Comics work includes the seminal Superman: Red Son. At Marvel Comics he created The Ultimates, selected by Time magazine as the comic book of the decade, and described by screenwriter Zak Penn as his major inspiration for The Avengers movie. Millar also created Wolverine: Old Man Logan and Civil War, Marvel's two biggest-selling graphic novels. Civil War was the basis of the Captain America: Civil War film and Old Man Logan was the inspiration for Fox's Logan film. Millar has been an executive producer on all his films, and for four years worked as a creative consultant to Fox Studios on their Marvel slate of films. In 2017, Netflix bought Millarworld, which Millar and his wife Lucy will continue to run to publish new comics and adapt them for other media. Early life Millar was born 24 December 1969Brissenden, Rachelle (Editor) (May 2000). "Voice of Authority", The Authority, p 23. WildStorm/DC Comics (La Jolla, California). in Coatbridge, Scotland. His parents were also born in Coatbridge, and Millar spent the first half of his life in the town's Townhead area, attending St Ambrose High. He has four older brothers,"The Third Degree: Mark Millar". ''Jupiter's Legacy #1 (April 2013). p. 27 Image Comics. and one older sister, who are 22, 20, 18, 16 and 14 years older than him, respectively. His brother Bobby, who today works at a special needs school, introduced him to comics at age 4 while attending university by taking him to shops and purchasing them for him. Still learning to read, Millar's first comic was the seminal The Amazing Spider-Man #121 (1973), which featured the death of Gwen Stacy. He purchased a Superman comic that day as well. Black and white reprinted comics purchased by his brothers for him would follow, cementing his interest in the medium so much that Millar drew a spider web across his face with indelible marker that his parents were unable to scrub off in time for his First Communion photo a week later. Millar has named Alan Moore and Frank Miller as the two biggest influences on his career, characterizing them as "my Mum and Dad." Other writers he names as influences include Grant Morrison, Peter Milligan, Warren Ellis and Garth Ennis. More recent writers that have impressed him include Jason Aaron and Scott Snyder. Millar's mother died of a heart attack at age 64, when Millar was 14, and his father died four years later, aged 65. Although Millar enjoyed drawing comics, he was not permitted to go to art school because his family frowned upon such endeavours as a waste of time for the academic Millar, who studied subjects like chemistry, physics and advanced maths. He initially planned to be a doctor, and subsequently decided that becoming an economist would be a viable alternate plan, but later decided that he "couldn't quite hack it" in that occupation. He attended Glasgow University to study politics and economics, but dropped out after his father's death left him without the money to pay his living expenses. Career 1980s–1990s work When Millar was 18, he interviewed writer Grant Morrison, who was doing his first major American work on Animal Man, for a fanzine. When he told Morrison that he wanted to be both a writer and an artist, Morrison suggested that he focus on one of those career paths, as it was very hard to be successful at both, which Millar cites as the best advice he has received. Millar's first job as a comic book writer came when he was still in high school, writing Trident's Saviour with Daniel Vallely providing art. Saviour combined elements of religion, satire and superhero action. During the 1990s, Millar worked on titles such as 2000 AD, Sonic the Comic and Crisis. In 1993, Millar, Grant Morrison and John Smith created a controversial eight-week run on 2000 AD called The Summer Offensive. It was during this run that Millar and Morrison wrote their first major story together, Big Dave. Millar's British work brought him to the attention of DC Comics, and in 1994 he started working on his first American comic, Swamp Thing. The first four issues of Millar's run were co-written by Grant Morrison, allowing Millar to settle into the title. Although his work brought some critical acclaim to the ailing title, the book's sales were still low enough to warrant cancellation by the publisher. From there, Millar spent time working on various DC titles, often co-writing with or under the patronage of Morrison as in the cases of his work on JLA, The Flash and Aztek: The Ultimate Man, and working on unsuccessful pitches for the publisher. Marvel and DC career ]] In 2000, Millar replaced Warren Ellis on ''The Authority for DC's Wildstorm imprint. Millar announced his resignation from DC in 2001, though his miniseries Superman: Red Son was printed in 2003.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 309: "Mark Millar was never a writer to shy away from a controversial topic or from taking a unique concept to its shocking conclusion. With Superman: Red Son, he did both by presenting Superman as a communist and giving the conclusion a surprise twist." In 2001, Millar launched Ultimate X-Men for Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel imprint. The following year he collaborated with illustrator Bryan Hitch on The Ultimates, the Ultimate imprint's equivalent of The Avengers.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 311: "With Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate X-Men serving as two of Marvel's most consecutive best seller, it was only a matter of time before the decision was made to reinvent one of the most popular teams of heroes, the Avengers, into this fresh new universe. And writer Mark Millar and artist Bryan Hitch were up to the challenge." Millar's work on The Ultimates was later adapted into two Marvel Animated Features and the subsequent 2012 Hollywood box office smash The Avengers In 2006, Millar, joined by artist Steve McNiven, began writing the Marvel miniseries Civil War,Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 332: "Writer Mark Millar and artist Steve McNiven unleashed Civil War on the public, an epic seven-issue limited series that sparked some of the most heated fan debate in the history of Marvel Comics." the book formed the basis for the film Captain America: Civil War. In 2009 Millar wrote the "Old Man Logan" storyline which appeared in the ''Wolverine'' series and was set in a possible future, this book was adapted by 20th Century Fox in 2017's film Logan. '' collaborator J. G. Jones at the Big Apple Convention, 2 October 2010]] Millarworld In 2004, Millar launched a creator-owned line called Millarworld that published independently owned comic-books, with ownership split 50/50 between Millar and the collaborating artist. The first book under the Millarworld brand was Wanted, which subsequently became a Hollywood film in 2008 starring Angelina Jolie and Morgan Freeman. Millar created and wrote Kick-Ass in 2008, which was adapted into another Hollywood film for Millar in 2010. Other books published by Millarworld included Chosen, The Unfunnies, and War Heroes, which was distributed by different publishers. In 2010, Millar left his Marvel work-made-for-hire contract, committing full-time to Millarworld, creating and writing ''Nemesis'' (2010), Superior (2010), Super Crooks (2012), ''Kingsman: Secret Service'' (2012), ''Kick-Ass 2'' (2012), ''Hit-Girl'' (2012), ''Kick-Ass 3'' (2013), Jupiter's Legacy (2013), Jupiter's Circle (2015), Starlight (2014), MPH (2012), Huck (2015), Chrononauts (2015), Empress (2016), Reborn (2016). Millarworld enjoyed interest from Hollywood with Millar staying on as an executive producer on all adaptations. Nemesis was optioned by 20th Century Fox with Tony Scott attached to direct. ''Superior was optioned by Fox with Matthew Vaughn on a producer. Super Crooks and American Jesus were both optioned by Waypoint Entertainment. Kingsman: Secret Service, starring Colin Firth, was released in 2015. Lorenzo DiBonaventura took Jupiter's Legacy and Jupiter's Circle under his wing and started development in 2016. Starlight was optioned by 20th Century Fox. Huck was picked up by Jeff Robinov's Studio 8. Nerdist|date=2015-10-01|work=Nerdist|access-date=2018-03-09|language=en}} Chrononauts is in development at Universal. Millarworld was purchased for an undisclosed sum by the Netflix in August 2017, the first acquisition for Netflix and the third time in history, Millar noted, that a comic-book company has been purchased by a studio. Millarworld will also run Millarworld with his wife Lucy Millar, publishing new comics under the Netflix label, which will adapt them for film and television. Kick-Ass and Kingsman were not a part of the deal.Richwine, Lisa (August 7, 2017). "Netflix buys comics publisher Millarworld to feed films and TV". Reuters. Awards and accolades In August 2011, Millar appeared in his native Coatbridge to unveil a superhero-themed steel archway beside the Monkland Canal that was created by sculptor Andy Scott, with help from the students at his alma mater, St Ambrose High School. The six metre-high archway, which was inspired by Millar's work, depicts a superhero named Captain Coatbridge and two female superheroines, and was created as part of efforts to regenerate the canal. In June 2013, Millar was appointed a Member of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (MBE) for services to film and literature on the Queen's Honours Birthday list. Award nominations * 2000 Eisner Award for Best Title for a Younger Audience for Superman Adventures shared with Aluir Amancio, Terry Austin, and others. * 2000 Eisner Award for Best Writer for Superman Adventures * 2001 Eisner Award for Best Writer for The Authority and Ultimate X-Men * 2001 Eisner Award for Best Serialized Story for The Authority #13–16 shared with Frank Quitely and Trevor Scott. * 2004 Eagle Award for Favourite Comics Writer. Archive requires scrolldown * 2005 Eagle Award for Favourite Comics Writer Political views In September 2017, Millar endorsed Labour Party leader Jeremy Corbyn. He said, "He entered Parliament the same day as Tony Blair, but played the long game by sticking to his principles. Blair sold out and is reviled in his 60s. Blair needs security wherever he goes, Corbyn needs it to hold back fans." He added, "I'm a massive fan of Jeremy Corbyn." Bibliography UK publishers Trident *Saviour'' #1–6 (with Daniel Vallely and Nigel Kitching, 1989–1990) ** Issues #1–5 collected as Saviour, Book One (tpb, 128 pages, 1990, ). *''Trident'' #5: "Saviour" (with Nigel Kitching, 1990) *''The Shadowmen'' #1–2 (with Andrew Hope, 1990) Fleetway *''2000 AD: **Tharg's Future Shocks: *** "The Foreign Model" (with Dave D'Antiquis, in #643, 1989) *** "Self Awareness" (with Keith Page, in #648, 1989) *** "Nightmare on Ses*me Street " (with Brian Williamson, in #785, 1992) *** "A Fete Worse Than Death" (with Brian Williamson, in #786, 1992) **Silo'' (with Dave D'Antiquis, in #706–711, 1990) **''Judge Dredd: *** "Christmas is Cancelled" (with Brett Ewins, in ''Winter Special '90, 1990) *** "Happy Birthday Judge Dredd!" (with Carl Critchlow, in #829, 1993) *** "Great Brain Robbery" (with Ron Smith, in #835–836, 1993) *** "Tough Justice" (with Mick Austin, in #840, 1993) *** "Down Among the Dead Men" (with Brett Ewins, in #841, 1993) *** "War Games" (with Paul Marshall, in #854, 1993) *** "Judge Tyrannosaur" (with Ron Smith, in #855, 1993) *** "Book of the Dead" (with Grant Morrison and Dermot Power, in #859–866, 1993) *** "I Hate Christmas" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in #867, 1993) *** "Frankenstein Div " (with Carlos Ezquerra, in #868–871, 1994) *** "Crime Prevention" (with Nick Percival, in #872, 1994) *** "Top Gun" (with Ron Smith, in #879, 1994) *** "Under Siege" (with Paul Peart, in #880, 1994) *** "Mr. Bennet Joins the Judges" (with Peter Doherty, in Sci-Fi Special '94, 1994) *** "Crusade" (with Grant Morrison and Mick Austin, in #928–937, 1995) *** "Man Who Broke the Law" (with Steve Yeowell, in #968–969, 1995) *** "The Big Hit" (with Graham Stoddart, in #1029–1030, 1997) **''Robo-Hunter: *** "Sam Slade: Robo-Hunter" (with Jose Casanovas, in #723–734, 1991) *** "Return of the Puppet Master" (with Simon Jacob, in ''Sci-Fi Special '91, 1991) *** "Killer Grannies" (with Graham Higgins, in Yearbook '92, 1991) *** "Escape from Bisleyland" (with Anthony Williams, in #750–759, 1991) *** "Return to Verdus" (with Jose Casanovas, in #792–802, 1992) *** "The Succubus" (with Simon Jacob, in Yearbook '93, 1992) *** "Aces of Slades" (with Anthony Williams, in #813–816, 1992–1993) *** "Serial Stunners" (with Jose Casanovas, in #819–822, 1993) *** "Keith the Killer Robot" (with Ron Smith, in #825–827, 1993) *** "Revenge of Dr. Robotski" (with Simon Jacob, in #881–884, 1994) **''Red Razors: *** ''Red Razors (tpb, 144 pages, 2004, ) collects: **** "Red Razors" (with Steve Yeowell, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 1 #8–15, 1991) **** "The Hunt for Red Razors" (with Nigel Dobbyn, in #908–917, 1994) *** "The Secret Origin of Comrade Ed" (with Steve Yeowell, in Judge Dredd Mega-Special #5, 1992) *** "Doctor's Orders" (with Steve Yeowell, in Judge Dredd Yearbook '93, 1992) *** "Rites of Passage" (with Nigel Dobbyn, in #971, 1995) **''Tales from Beyond Science'' (with Rian Hughes): *** Tales from Beyond Science (tpb, 88 pages, Image, 2012, ) includes: **** "The Men in Red" (in #774, 1992) **** "Long Distance Calls" (in #776, 1992) **** "The Secret Month Under the Stairs" (in Winter Special '92, 1992) **** "The Man Who Created Space" (in Sci-Fi Special '94, 1994) **''The Spider: "Vicious Games" (with John Higgins and David Hine, in ''Action Special, 1992) **''Rogue Trooper: *** "House of Pain" (with Brett Ewins and Jim McCarthy, in ''Sci-Fi Special '92, 1992) *** "G.I. Blues" (with Chris Weston, in #901–903, 1994) **''Purgatory'' (with Carlos Ezquerra, in #834–841, 1993) **''Tharg's Terror Tales: *** "The Tooth Fairy" (with Greg Staples, in #839, 1993) *** "The Uncanny Dr. Doctor" (with Shaky Kane, in #860, 1993) *** "Milk & Honey" (with Kevin Cullen, in #895, 1994) **Maniac 5: *** "Maniac 5" (with Steve Yeowell, in #842–849, 1993) *** "War Journal" (with David Hine, in ''Sci-Fi Special '93, 1993) *** "Maniac 6" (with Richard Elson and Steve Yeowell, in Winter Special '93 and #956–963, 1995) **''Big Dave'' (with Grant Morrison): *** "Target Baghdad" (with Steve Parkhouse, in #842–845, 1993) *** "Young Dave" (with Steve Parkhouse, in Yearbook '94, 1993) *** "Monarchy in the UK" (with Steve Parkhouse, in #846–849, 1994) *** "Costa del Chaos" (with Anthony Williams, in #869–872, 1994) *** "Wotta Lotta Balls" (with Steve Parkhouse, in #904–907, 1994) **''Canon Fodder'' (with Chris Weston, in #861–867, 1993) **''The Grudge-Father'' (with Jim McCarthy, in #878–883, 1994) **''Babe Race 2000'' (with Anthony Williams, in #883–888 and Yearbook '95, 1994–1995) ** Janus: Psi-Division (with Paul Johnson): *** "A New Star" (in #980–984, 1996) *** "Faustus" (with Grant Morrison, in #1024–1031, 1997) *''Crisis: ** "Her Parents" (with John McCrea, in #31, 1989) ** "Insiders" (with Paul Grist, in #54–59, 1991) *Revolver Special'' #1: "Mother's Day" (with Phil Winslade, 1990) *''Sonic the Comic: **Sonic the Hedgehog: *** "Robofox" (with Woodrow Phoenix, in #2, 1993) *** "Mayhem in the Marble Hill Zone" (with Jose Casanovas, in #3, 1993) *** "Lost in the Labyrinth Zone" (with Woodrow Phoenix, in #5, 1993) *** "Time Racer" (with Ed Hillyer, in #11, 1993) *** "Hidden Danger!" (with Carl Flint, in #12, 1993) *** "Double Trouble" (with Mike Hadley, in #13, 1993) *** "The Green Eater" (with Mike Hadley, in #15, 1993) *** "Happy Christmas Doctor Robotnik!" (with Brian Williamson, in #16, 1993) *** "A Day in the Life of Robotnik" (with Mike Hadley, in #42, 1994) *** "Odour Zone" (with Mike Hadley, in #72, 1994) *** "The Spinball Wizard" (with Keith Page, in #73, 1994) **Streets of Rage'' (with Peter Richardson): *** "Streets of Rage" (in #7–12, 1993) *** "Skates' Story" (in #25–30, 1994) DC Comics/Vertigo *''Swamp Thing: ** "Bad Gumbo" (with Grant Morrison and Philip Hester, in #140–143, 1994) ** "A Hope in Hell" (with Philip Hester, in #144, 1994) ** "Big Game" (with Philip Hester, in #145–147, 1994) ** "The Root of All Evil" (with Philip Hester, in #148–150, 1994–1995) ** "River Run" (with Philip Hester and Chris Weston, in #151–158, 1995) ** "Swamp Dog" (with Jill Thompson, in #159, 1995) ** "Atmospheres" (with Philip Hester, in #160–164, 1995–1996) ** "Chester Williams: American Cop" (with Curt Swan, in #165, 1996) ** "Trial by Fire" (with Philip Hester, in #166–171, 1996) *Legends of the Dark Knight'' #79: "Favorite Things" (with Steve Yeowell, 1996) collected in Batman: The Greatest Stories Ever Told Volume 1 (tpb, 192 pages, 2005, ) *''Aztek, the Ultimate Man'' #1–10 (with Grant Morrison and N. Steven Harris, 1996–1997) collected as JLA Presents: Aztek, the Ultimate Man (tpb, 240 pages, 2008, ) *''The Flash: ** ''Emergency Stop (tpb, 144 pages, 2009, ) collects: *** "Emergency Stop" (with Grant Morrison and Paul Ryan, in #130–132, 1997) *** "Flash Through the Looking Glass" (with Grant Morrison and Paul Ryan, in #133, 1998) *** "Still Life in the Fast Lane" (with Grant Morrison and Paul Ryan, in #134, 1998) *** "Death at The Top of The World, Part Three" (with Mark Millar and Paul Ryan, in #135, 1998) ** The Human Race (tpb, 160 pages, 2009, ) collects: *** "The Human Race" (with Grant Morrison, Paul Ryan and Ron Wagner, in #136–138, 1998) *** "The Black Flash" (with Pop Mhan, in #139–141, 1998) *Justice League of America: **''JLA: Paradise Lost'' #1–3 (with Ariel Olivetti, 1998) **''JLA 80-Page Giant'' #1: "The Secret Society of Super-Villains" (with Chris Jones, 1998) **''JLA'' #27: "The Bigger They Come..." (with Mark Pajarillo, 1999) **''DC One Million 80-Page Giant'' #1: "System's Finest" (with Mike Wieringo, 1999) **''Silver Age: Justice League of America: "The League without Justice!" (with Scott Kolins, one-shot, 2000) *Superman: **Superman Adventures: *** ''Up, Up and Away! (tpb, 112 pages, 2004, ) collects: **** "Clark Kent, You're a Nobody!" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #16, 1998) **** "The Bodyguard of Steel" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #19, 1998) **** "War Games" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #22–23, 1998) **** "Power Corrupts. Super Power Corrupts Absolutely!" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #24, 1998) *** The Never-Ending Battle (tpb, 112 pages, 2004, ) collects: **** "(Almost) The World's Finest Team" (with Mike Manley, in #25, 1998) **** "Yesterday's Man of Tomorrow" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #26, 1998) **** "How Much Can One Man Hate?" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #27, 1999) **** "Jimmy Olsen vs. Darkseid" (with Mike Manley, in #28, 1999) **** "Bride of Bizarro" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #29, 1999) *** Last Son of Krypton (tpb, 112 pages, 2006, ) collects: **** "Family Reunion" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #30–31, 1999) **** "Clark Kent is Superman and I Can Prove It!" (with Neil D Vokes, in #33, 1999) **** "Sanctuary" (with Mike Manley, in #34, 1999) *** The Man of Steel (tpb, 112 pages, 2006, ) collects: **** "Never Play with the Toyman's Toys" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #35, 1999) **** "This is a Job for Superman" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #36, 1999) **** "Clark Kent: Public Enemy" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #37, 1999) **** "If I Ruled the World" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #38, 1999) *** "22 Stories in a Single Bound" (with various artists, in #41, 2000) *** "A Death in the Family" (with Aluir Amâncio, in #52, 2001) **''Tangent Comics: The Superman: "Future Shock" (with Butch Guice, one-shot, 1998) **Action Comics'' (with Stuart Immonen): *** "A Law Unto Himself" (in #753, 1999) *** "The Aimless Blade of Silence" (in #754, 1999) *** "Necropolis" (with Shawn C. Martinbrough, in #755, 1999) *** "Rock Lobster" (in #758, 1999) **''Superman 80-Page Giant'' #2: "From Krypton with Love" (with Sean Phillips, 1999) **''Team Superman: "They Died with Their Capes On" (with Georges Jeanty, one-shot, 1999) **Adventures of Superman'' (with Stuart Immonen): *** "Higher Ground" (with Steve Epting, in #573, 1999) *** "Something Borrowed, Something Blue" (with Joe Phillips, in #574, 2000) *** "A Night at the Opera" (with Yanick Paquette, in #575, 2000) *** "AnarchY2Knowledge" (in #576, 2000) **''Superman for the Animals: "Dear Superman..." (with Tom Grummett, one-shot, 2000) **Superman: Red Son'' #1–3 (with Dave Johnson, 2003) collected as Superman: Red Son (hc, 168 pages, 2009, ) *''Books of Magic Annual'' #3: "The New Mystic Youth: Who is Tim Hunter?" (with Phil Jimenez, 1999) *''Wonder Woman'' #153: "Mad About the Boy" (with Georges Jeanty, 2000) Marvel Comics *''Skrull Kill Krew'' #1–5 (with Grant Morrison and Steve Yeowell, 1995) collected as Skrull Kill Krew (tpb, 128 pages, 2006, ) *X-Men: **''Marvels Comics: X-Men: "How I Learned to Love the Bomb" (with Sean Phillips, one-shot, 2000) **Ultimate X-Men: *** ''Volume 1 (hc, 352 pages, 2002, ) collects: **** "The Tomorrow People" (with Adam Kubert and Andy Kubert, in #1–6, 2000–2001) **** "Return to Weapon X" (with Adam Kubert, Tom Raney and Tom Derenick, in #7–12, 2001–2002) *** Volume 2 (hc, 336 pages, 2003, ) collects: **** "World Tour" (with Adam Kubert and Chris Bachalo, in #15–20, 2002) **** "Hellfire & Brimstone" (with Adam Kubert and Kaare Andrews, in #21–25, 2002–2003) *** Volume 3 (hc, 312 pages, 2003, ) collects: **** Ultimate War #1–4 (with Chris Bachalo, 2003) **** "Return of the King" (with Ben Lai, David Finch and Adam Kubert, in #26–33, 2003) **''Wolverine v3'': *** Enemy of the State: The Complete Edition (hc, 352 pages, 2006, ; tpb, 2008, ) collects: **** "Enemy of the State" (with John Romita, Jr., in #20–25, 2004–2005) **** "Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." (with John Romita, Jr., in #26–31, 2005) **** "Prisoner Number Zero" (with Kaare Andrews, in #32, 2005) *** Old Man Logan (hc, 224 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: **** "Old Man Logan" (with Steve McNiven, in #66–72 and Old Man Logan Giant-Sized Special, 2008–2009) *''The Ultimates: ** ''The Ultimates (hc, 400 pages, 2004, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: *** "Super-Human" (with Bryan Hitch, in #1–6, 2002) *** "Homeland Security" (with Bryan Hitch, #7–13, 2002–2004) ** The Ultimates 2 (hc, 464 pages, 2007, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: *** "Gods and Monsters" (with Bryan Hitch, #1–6, 2005) *** "The Reserves" (with Steve Dillon, Annual #1, 2005) *** "Grand Theft America" (with Bryan Hitch, #7–13, 2005–2007) ** Omnibus (collects v1 #1–13, v2 #1–13 and Annual #1, hc, 896 pages, 2009, ) *''411'' #1: "Tit-for-Tat" (with Frank Quitely, Marvel, 2003) *''Trouble'' #1–5 (with Terry Dodson, 2003) collected as Trouble (hc, 120 pages, 2011, ) *''Marvel Knights Spider-Man'' (with Terry Dodson and Frank Cho, 2004–2005) collected as: ** Down Among the Dead Men (collects #1–4, tpb, 96 pages, 2004, ) ** Venomous (collects #5–8, tpb, 96 pages, 2005, ) ** The Last Stand (collects #9–12, tpb, 96 pages, 2005, ) ** Marvel Knights Spider-Man (collects #1–12, hc, 304 pages, 2005, ) *Fantastic Four: **''Ultimate Fantastic Four: *** ''Volume 1 (hc, 320 pages, 2005, ) includes: **** "The Fantastic" (with Brian Michael Bendis and Adam Kubert, in #1–4, 2004) *** Volume 2 (hc, 240 pages, 2006, ) includes: **** "Inhuman" (with Jae Lee, in Annual #1, 2005) *** Volume 3 (hc, 296 pages, 2007, ) collects: **** "Crossover" (with Greg Land, in #21–23, 2005) **** "Tomb of Namor" (with Greg Land, in #24–26, 2005–2006) **** "President Thor" (with Greg Land and Mitch Breitweiser, in #27–29, 2006) **** "Frightful" (with Greg Land and Mitch Breitweiser, in #30–32, 2006) **''Fantastic Four: *** ''World's Greatest (hc, 200 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2009, ) collects: **** "World's Greatest" (with Bryan Hitch, in #554–557, 2008) **** "The Galactus Engine" (with Bryan Hitch, in #558–561, 2008–2009) *** The Master of Doom (hc, 248 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: **** "Mr. and Mrs. Thing" (with Bryan Hitch, in #562–565, 2009) **** "Doom's Master" (with Bryan Hitch, Joe Ahearne, Neil Edwards and Stuart Immonen, in #566–569, 2009) *''Civil War'' #1–7 (with Steve McNiven, 2006–2007) collected as CW (tpb, 208 pages, 2007, ; hc, 512 pages, 2008, ) *''Marvel 1985'' #1–6 (with Tommy Lee Edwards, 2008) collected as M1985 (hc, 176 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2009, ) *''Ultimate Comics: Avengers Omnibus'' (hc, 608 pages, 2012, ) collects: ** "The Next Generation" (with Carlos Pacheco, in UC-A #1–6, 2009–2010) ** "Crime & Punishment" (with Leinil Francis Yu, in UC-A 2 #1–6, 2010) ** "Blade vs. the Avengers" (with Steve Dillon, in UC-A 3 #1–6, 2010–2011) **''UC: Avengers vs. New Ultimates'' #1–6 (with Leinil Francis Yu and Stephen Segovia, 2011) Icon Comics *''Kick-Ass'' (with John Romita, Jr., 2008–2014): **''Kick-Ass'' #1–8 (2008–2010) collected as Kick-Ass (hc, 192 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2010, ) **''Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall'' #1–7 (2010–2012) collected as Kick-Ass 2 (hc, 208 pages, 2012, ) **''Hit-Girl'' #1–5 (2012–2013) **''Kick-Ass 3'' #1–8 (2013–2014) *''Millar & McNiven's Nemesis'' (with Steve McNiven, 2010–2011): **''Nemesis'' #1–4 (2010–2011) collected as Nemesis (hc, 112 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2012, ) *''Superior'' #1–7 (with Leinil Francis Yu, 2010–2012) collected as Superior (hc, 192 pages, 2012, ; tpb, 2012, ) *''Supercrooks'' #1–4 (with Leinil Francis Yu, 2012) *''The Secret Service'' #1–6 (with Dave Gibbons, 2012–2013) *''Empress'' #1-7 (with Stuart Immonen, 2016) Other US publishers *''Vampirella'' (Harris): **''The Morrison/Millar Collection'' (tpb, 176 pages, 2006, ) collects: *** "A Cold Day In Hell!" (with Louis Small, Jr., in Vampirella Strikes #6, 1996) *** "Ascending Evil" (with Grant Morrison and Amanda Conner, in Vampirella Monthly #1–3, 1997) *** "Holy War" (with Grant Morrison and Louis Small, Jr., in Vampirella Monthly #4–6, 1997) ** "Queen's Gambit" (with Grant Morrison and Amanda Conner, in Vampirella Monthly #7–9, 1997) **''Vampirella Presents: Tales of Pantha'' (tpb, 128 pages, 2006, ) includes: *** Vampirella vs. Pantha: "Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill!" (with Mark Texeira, one-shot, 1997) **''Vampirella'' #1–3: "Nowheresville" (with Mike Mayhew, 2001) collected as Vampirella: Nowheresville (tpb, 96 pages, 2002, ) *Wildstorm: **''The Authority'' (with Frank Quitely, Chris Weston, Art Adams and Gary Erskine, 2000–2002) collected as: *** The Nativity (includes #13–16, tpb, 192 pages, 2000, ) *** Earth Inferno (collects #17–20, tpb, 192 pages, 2002, ) *** Brave New World (includes #22 and 27–29, tpb, 192 pages, 2002, ) *** Absolute Edition Volume 2 (collects #13–20, 22, 27–29, hc, 304 pages, 2003, ) **''Jenny Sparks: The Secret History of the Authority'' #1–5 (with John McCrea, 2000–2001) collected as tpb, 128 pages, 2001, *Top Cow: **''Witchblade: Demon'' (with Jae Lee, one-shot, 2003) **''Wanted'' #1–6 (with J. G. Jones, 2003–2004) collected as Wanted (hc, 192 pages, 2005, ; tpb, 2005, ) *''Youngblood: Bloodsport'' #1 (with Rob Liefeld, Arcade, 2003) *''The Unfunnies'' #1–4 (with Anthony Williams, Avatar, 2004–2007) *''Chosen'' #1–3 (with Peter Gross, Dark Horse, 2004) collected as American Jesus, Book One: Chosen (tpb, 72 pages, Image, 2009, ) *Image: **''War Heroes'' #1–3 (with Tony Harris, 2008–2009) **''Jupiter's Legacy'' (Vol. 1) #1–5 (with Frank Quitely, 2013–2015) **''Jupiter's Legacy'' (Vol. 2) #1-5 (with Frank Quitely, 2016–present) **''Jupiter's Circle'' (Vol. 1) #1–6 (with Wilfredo Torres 2015) **''Jupiter's Circle'' (Vol. 2) #1–6 (with Wilfredo Torres 2015–2016) **Reborn #1–6 (with Greg Capullo 2016–present) **''Starlight'' #1–6 (with Goran Parlov, 2014) **''MPH'' #1–5 (with Duncan Fegredo, 2014–2015) **''Chrononauts'' #1–4 (with Sean Gordon Murphy, 2015) **''Huck'' #1–6 (with Rafael Albuquerque, 2015–2016) **''Kick-Ass (2018)'' #1– (with John Romita Jr, 2018–present) **''Hit-Girl (2018)'' #1–4 (with Ricardo Lopez Ortiz, 2018) Feature film adaptations References External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:Labour Party (UK) people Category:Living people Category:Marvel Comics people Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from Coatbridge Category:Scottish comics writers Category:Scottish Roman Catholics